Heart Beat
by Amthyst
Summary: Mai never thought that she might ever get married to the person that she had loved the most. Mai's past insecurities lay for a rest as they enjoin together for the first time in love and passion. Mai x Naru. Rated for mature content. Complete.


Heart Beat

WARNING: MATURE CONTENT.

Mai could feel her heart beating patiently against her ribs. The heart beat that spoke so clearly of the truth; she was finally married. She filled herself with breath, held it together and looked at herself in the mirror.

Her cheeks were painted rosy, her brown eyes had a bright sparkle in them that she knew hadn't existed before this day. Her hair was pulled in a fancy bun with pink stone-encrusted hair pins in them for when she had walked down the aisle. Her petite body was endorsed in a beautiful pale pink kimono that a certain shrine-maiden had picked out.

Her wedding-night sleeping gown was hanging from the washroom door. She couldn't look at herself at the thought; her cheeks stained darker and the composition of her heart rose in a cacophony. She released her breath, and touched the binding of her kimono with a hesitant, lingering hand.

She patted her cheeks sharply, annoyed at herself for feeling so nervous. Her newly-wedded husband was waiting for her just outside of this door, she was certain. She had to get started some place. She reached a hand behind her and pulled her hair free of the pins. Her hair cascaded down in a silky curtain down her waist. She turned away from her reflection, not wanting to be embarrassed by what she did next.

She gathered her heart and pulled at the strings keeping her kimono tied to her body. The silky fabric slid off her shoulders and slithered down to her feet. Only the strings remained in her hands. The cool air chilled her bare body.

She pulled the satiny white material of her night-wear over her head. It fit her nicely, reaching her knees. The purple spaghetti straps twisting on her shoulders, she straightened them out feeling extraordinarily self-conscious in this type of night-wear. She turned back to the mirror to adjust herself.

The woman in the mirror looked nervous, but that brilliant sparkle in her eyes spoke of her joy and the tenderness of love that she felt in incredible folds. It graced her heart gently; delightfully overpowering the nerviness that had sprung up with giving herself away to the man she had loved all her life.

The time that would have eventually lead to this day seemed long ago to her. It had been five years since he had returned from England and things had steadied down to a monotonous normalcy – as normal as ghost hunting could get. On occasions she felt as though nothing had changed since the time that she was a love-struck teenager and the slowly maturing Mai that she had been then. On other days it felt as though nothing was ever the same.

They fought, they argued, they annoyed each other, and none of them could see what the others had failed to tell them. At times she even hated him, but it seemed impossible that that feeling could ever last in front of her blazing desire to be loved by this blue-eyed, sharp-tongued man that she had found impossible to leave.

She was annoyed at him for believing that she loved his twin. She felt annoyed at herself too, for never conveying her answer to him.

'_Me...or Gene?'_

God-damn-it it was him, always had been him she had realized later on, but she had been afraid, almost frightened of rejection. She knew that she could never handle it – it might have shattered her, and he would have been oblivious. She might have even decided to leave SPR, but they meant more to her than a normal love-life. She was happier where he was, unrequited her heart or not.

Despite the palpable tension between each other, they had proved time and time again that they cared for each other more than they were ever willing to admit. There had been several moments where she believed that he felt something more, but her heart had always deflated soon after – the reality of things had been bitter. He loved his brother, and he was too consumed by his death to think of anyone else. Mai knew that she was kidding no one – there were none that he could ever see in that light. It seemed obvious to anyone that he was entitled to being single all his life.

There were moments where she just wanted out. She had wanted to forget him, erase her feelings for him, such was her agony. She had been consumed by a burning hate for him that had scared her. She was afraid to let that happen. It felt as disloyalty to her heart, as ridiculous as it sounded to her. The thought of loving another man scared her. She didn't want to feel guilt; her heart had already been a cacophony of intense emotions.

He had risked his life for her, though, on several occasions as well; and her skimming thoughts that he could feel the same way about her strengthened to a glimmer of doubt that grew every time that she caught him staring at her. She had tried to push that lingering hope aside, but her adamant heart would hear none of it.

There had been a time when he had nearly kissed her. She had been late to work by three hours three years ago, having been caught up in an electric fire on the subway train – the news had been all over. She had entered the office to find it empty. She had been wandering where they could have gone when she had turned around to come eye to eye with a deep, blue sea that seemed to be touching her at the nose. The distance between them had frozen her legs to the ground, and her body engulfed in a cloth of shock. For a moment she had believed that he would kiss her, but her hope had shattered like a broken window when he pulled away from her.

In that moment, where her heart had been ambivalent between lingering hope and shattering hope, her body had acted of its own accord. She had grasped him by the front of his shirt to both their surprise, tugging him down forcefully and then in her confused mind she had kissed him right on his soft lips. He had jolted back in surprise, pushing her heart to feel the strongest sense of hurt that was much, much worse than she had imagined it to be.

Her throat had clogged up, and unbearable tears had pricked at her eyes. She had released him forcefully when she realized what she had done and what that would entail for her. She had run away, blinded by her tears, her sobs echoing in her ears and most probably the unshakable walls of SPR.

He hadn't followed her, and she had never expected him to. She had followed the road to her old school, the one full of blossoming Sakura trees to compose herself. She had tried to reflect her next course of action through her emotionally ridden mind, but she had found herself chasing after the lingering sensations of his lips with a certain desperation that had given rise to self-disgust. She had found the aspect of returning to SPR horrendous. It had seemed to her that she would never be able to return.

She had regretted her moment of impulse. She returned home that evening with the sourest of moods.

She had scolded herself for being so weak. This was not what her mother would have wanted to see. The remembrance of her mother hit her death too hard; she had bit herself from crying. She was not a kid anymore, but the absence of reassuring arms had definitely taken a hold of her.

The next afternoon she had found her doorbell ringing irritably. She had opened her door to a sight that made her mouth drop open – it was _him_. He was dressed in his black slacks, his sleeves buttoned at the wrists despite the heat. Mai had kept ogling at him, her heart aching with this glorious sight, for a full five seconds when he raised one eyebrow to stare coolly at her.

'_You might catch a fly like that.'_

That had shut her mouth, but she had found herself weak at the knees. She willed herself to speak, her mouth opening and closing like a brown fish. Her words caught in her throat – nothing coherent forming on her lips. He had cut her off cleanly, ignoring her nervous state of mind.

'_Can I come inside?'_

He had uttered, his eyes staring past her and into her small living quarters. She had moved out of his way almost automatically. He had glided past her while she gathered herself. He was elegant, her mind had registered vaguely. She followed him inside, gesturing to her second-hand kotatsu while trying very hard not blush.

'_You have done a good job with this place.' _

She looked at him, wondering whether he was making fun of her or not. Her place was less than extraordinary, and nothing she knew that would match his expensive taste. She had a single kotatsu that was home to multi-tasks ranging from dinner to university assignments. Her futon was rolled up inside one of the wardrobes that only came out during the night. She didn't have a dressing table; just a fairly new mirror that she had replaced with the cracked one. Her one wall was full of photographs of SPR and her other friends. Another had been painted bright blue to give some liveliness to the place. Photographs of her childhood were nailed on the wall of her room, its window shadowed by a bright purple curtain that her best friend Michiru had given her.

It still wasn't anything grand.

'_Thanks.' _

She had been able to say. He didn't sit down, staring at her calmly with his hands in the pockets of his coat.

'_Are you coming back to work, Mai?'_

She had blinked at his question, her tummy coiling unpleasantly. Her apprehension clearly written all over her face as she decided her answer.

'_I...I need a little time.' _

She knew that she was blushing, and her eyes had refused to meet his. She dreaded the topic of their conversation. Not wanting to tread any closer. She had been confused to his purpose for coming here, and it wasn't any clearer. He was neutral, always.

'_You should come to work.' _

She hadn't known what to do besides nod her head. They had stood in an uncomfortable silence for what seemed like years to her. The kiss from yesterday hanging awkwardly between each other, but he seemed calmed. She had always admired and hated that calmness of his – it spoke so clearly of what she had always been unable to do.

'_Tomorrow.'_

He had briefed, his long eyelashes fluttering lightly as she looked up at him. He seemed to be exuding that same type of determination every time they were dealing with a potential client – his need to get things done then and there. She waited for him to elaborate with impending doom swirling around in her stomach as a poisonous snake.

'_Tomorrow we need to go.'_

'_You mean...we have a new case already?'_

His lip had twisted upwards in impatience, and he shook his head slightly. During the time she hadn't thought much of his appearance, but later on she had reflected the uneasiness that he felt in saying what he needed to say. She didn't blame him for that.

'_Lunch...'_

Mai blinked, apparently lost in confusion over the thought of a ghost haunting...a lunch. She was clearly not getting the picture. The memory of her obliviousness made her giggle now. No wonder he was of the mind that she was a clueless idiot.

'_A haunting...at a restaurant?'_

She guessed ambiguously. Her answer gave her the privilege of hearing his irritated sigh. Stepping forwards, he had rapped her forehead lightly with his knuckles.

'_Idiot,'_

'_What?'_

She said indignantly, the familiar feelings that she always had in his presence returning with the ache on her forehead. She was irked at this person in front of her.

'_Lunch...together, tomorrow.'_

She looked at him as though he had gone insane. Unsure whether she heard correctly, she blurted out before she could stop herself.

'_A...date?'_

He shrugged looking as calm as though this was just a normal conversation when she had felt the exact opposite at the time.

'_That's what an average person calls it.'_

'_No...seriously, a date?'_

When he nodded, she just stared at him. Touching his forehead she confided what was going through her mind.

'_You're feeling alright, are you?'_

It was at that time when she looked into his eyes did she realize. _He was serious. _She stared at him with her lips parted. Her heart thumping so loudly that she was sure that he might be able to hear to it too. A vague desire to hear his heart pounding right next to hers – the life that made him breathe – the reason that humans could feel the feeling that she was feeling right now. The immense feeling that he could feel the same way about her – that that these same emotions were flowing through his heart _right now_. She wanted to hear that – to feel that; the endearing quality of their distance, the slow rising of his chest and the thumping in her ears that she fantasised to be his.

In one moment her world felt complete with just the two of them standing in her small apartment. To her nothing else existed but him and the beating of their hearts that united them.

'_You're...serious?'_

'_I am...'_

She closed the distance between them, her heart picking up speed. She laid her head on his chest, filling her ears and her mind with the sound of his life. She closed her eyes, swallowing the tears in her throat. She felt the slight moment of hesitance in him, before he tangled his hand in her hair a little stiffly. He wasn't used to such intimate gestures.

A complete feeling of being safe overtook her as she listened to his heartbeat. Willing herself not to cry.

In a sudden rush of reality, she realized what was happening. This was too good to be happening. He was playing her; he didn't feel anything at all. She let go of him, turning away from him sharply.

'_I believed you for a second.'_

She closed off, hugging herself. Silence followed her words and she believed him to be gone. Just like her father, just like her mother – she believed him dead. Her shoulders shook with beginning sobs.

He came around her, looking at her hunched over form with an emotion that she couldn't exactly pinpoint.

'_I believe...your answer to be me?'_

'_Always, Naru. Always...'_

He had closed his eyes, his expression slightly pained. He rapped her forehead in annoyance once again.

'_Idiot...why does a man ask a woman for lunch?'_

Mai had blinked slightly.

'_Because...he likes her?' _

Seeming satisfied with the answer, he turned around heading for the door.

'_Then...you have your answer.'_

He had turned around at the door, staring at her doe-like eyes with a certain tenderness that she might have imagined.

'_Don't forget. Tomorrow. Lunch. I'll pick you up.'_

It had been three years since that day when they had started their rocky relationship. Mai supposed that they both had been too busy in maintaining their relationship that they didn't seem to ready for the more serious moment of making love for the first time. She herself had taken her morals to her heart, and preferred that they take that step only after they were legal to each other. Him, being closed off to intimate moments in the beginning of their relationship, and though he opened up drastically over the years that they spent together was in no hurry to rush things.

So tonight...it would be their first time together.

Mai puffed her hair, fiddling unnecessarily with the straps on her shoulder. Delaying the prospect of what was waiting outside wasn't helping her. She hesitated at the door.

Her hand on the knob, she turned it quietly, embarrassed by the fact that he might hear her coming through the door. She agonized over the fact whether he would find her acceptable in this get-up. He had never seen her in such an outfit before. A foolish thought crossed her mind, what if he was embarrassed by what she was wearing and how she looked.

Mai had no doubt that he hadn't married her because she was pretty, she hardly believed herself to be above than average. But like various moments in her life before, this sort of panicky behaviour came easily to her.

She thrashed her arms slightly, forgetting that her one hand rested on the door knob. It jolted open with a loud creaking sound; somebody was standing outside. She jumped back in surprise when she saw her husband standing outside the door. Mai had time to note his attire: black, silk pajamas and bare feet.

"What – what are you doing?"

Her yell was unladylike and more nearer to the Mai she had been yesterday. She was annoyed that he could still gather such a response from her even after they were married – even if that had been for a few hours.

"I needed to use the restroom."

His voice was calm, a little husky as compared to her loud yell. She was displeased. A corner of her lip lifted up, and her eyes were oddly dark.

"So you were going to come in while I was still changing, were you?"

He smiled at that, much to her mortification. He was amused and she recognized that teasing light in his eyes. He placed his hand on the door, grazing lightly with her shoulder, trapping her in the hollow of his enticing smell – she was still annoyed. She forgot that irritation when his head lowered down to hers and she was blinking confused into the dark-blue sapphires that she loved so much. The tips of their noses were touching lightly – her heart was building up in speed. She took a moment to register what he said next.

"Is that so wrong, Mai?"

She was blushing, and he loved that. She was angry too; she raised her hand to hit him across the chest with an irritated yell.

"Jerk!"

He grabbed her hand just before her hand hit his chest and pulled her into his chest. Mai gasped, her heart racing painfully – her chest pulled up into his own, her hands gripping tightly at the front of his shirt. Her eyes were wide and her cheeks seemed to have been painted red permanently. His eyes had lost their amused sparkle, they were glimmering seriously now. His other arm was wound tightly around her back, making it difficult to fiddle in his grasp.

Mai seemed frozen in her position, waiting for him to do something. Instead of their lips meeting in a kiss like she anticipated it to be, he released her gently.

"I won't take long."

He reassured, gliding past her and closing the door gently behind him. Mai was still registering what had happened as she stared hazily all around the room. Her cheek twitched in annoyance. Anger not leaving room for anything else; she stomped her way to the bay windows through which moonlight was coming in, plotting the best way to attack her husband when he came back.

The door creaked behind her, and she spun around in a battle stance. In her enthusiasm, she hit her toe on the edge of the window. She yelped in pain, careful with her aching toe. He was at her side in an instant. He rapped her forehead for good measure.

"Idiot, be careful."

Mai harrumphed indignantly.

"You know...since we're _married _now and all, you should stop verbally abusing me."

He ignored her, staring at her indignant face silently. Mai refused to see it as an intimate look through her anger.

"Also since we _are _married, you should stop ignoring me as well."

He ignored her, bending down and picking her up.

"What – what are you trying to do?"

He adjusted her in his arms more securely, grazing her forehead gently with his lips. Mai deflated visibly, her heart pounding painfully. She was gripping his shirt so that she wouldn't fall down. Mai couldn't look him in the face anymore her cheeks were burning too much. Her forehead still tickled where his lips had touched.

He guided his feet towards the bed. All seemed silent, but wasn't quite so. Mai could feel her own heartbeat and the calm thrum against her. He was silent in his acknowledgement, but his heart spoke to her; desires unborn and unacknowledged rose in their hearts together.

He sat down on the bed with her in his lap. They were at eye level like this. His hand supported her back. He broke the spell of their stare when his eyes travelled to her injured foot to examine the damage. His long, slender fingers touched her foot gently. Mai settled into him, hearing him breathe and watching his face with innocent interest. She couldn't resist touching his face. Gently, she caressed his cheek; he leaned in to her touch not taking his eyes from her foot. The distance between them was engaging.

His thumb slid across her toe, piquing her interest and leaving a trail of electric shocks where he touhced.

"Does it hurt?"

She watched as his eyes fluttered lightly, his long eyelashes fanning and adding more appeal to his eyes. She was mesmerized by the movement as he looked towards her. She shook her head vaguely, lightheaded and dizzy. She drew closer to him unconsciously, her lips parting on their own. His head leaned backwards, not away from her but to accommodate her more easily – reading her desire easily.

Happy with his compliance, she touched his lips tenderly, almost afraid that they might break if she exerted more pressure. She sighed heavily against his lips, basking in his wonderful scent and the feel of his lips. He guided her with his hand tangled firmly in her hair, bringing her closer. His other hand slid from the back of her neck and came to rest on her lower back – she arched delightfully at the touch.

She released him for breath, leaning back into her original position – he followed her. She hummed at his hand gliding up her arm, shivering. A burning desire grew in her, slightly impatient and restless in the course of things.

Their lips met again, more heated than before. His tongue trailed slowly across her bottom lip, admitting him in when she stretched her tongue to meet his. Meet they did, and in a flurry of undiscovered passion, causing her to moan lightly. When his tongue trailed across the top of her mouth, she gasped releasing him and staring at him with wide eyes. They were both breathless.

She felt overwhelmed with emotion, wanting him nearer to her than before. She moved in his lap, overcome with the desire she felt and straddled him lightly not at the hips but on the thighs. He stared at her slightly surprised, but she didn't linger. She hugged him to her chest, wanting him to hear her heart as she had done him.

His eyes were scrunched closed against the pressure that she was exerting on him, his arms wrapped tightly around her. He was breathing deeply. Mai's heartbeat was erratic, but the softness of her chest was highly distracting – so was the overwhelming warmth. He tipped backwards towards the pillows. Mai drew to him, kissing his jaw lightly. He brought Mai under him, his legs stretched next to hers, his body lingering over hers.

Mai's hand touched his jaw-line lovingly. Her other hand was clasped together with his – perhaps it was this notion that spoke to her more.

Her eyes fluttered closed when he kissed her forehead, the tip of her nose and then her lips. His movements were more passionate and stronger, making her head ache with the same desire she felt in him. Her head was dizzy, and though none were stranger to a good hearty kiss there was just something different about this – perhaps it was the atmosphere lingering between the small distance of their bodies or maybe because they both knew that they could let go finally. In her normal, non-married life with this man she would never have been prepared for this heated dance of their lips and tongues.

He nibbled lightly on her bottom lip, the action willing her to admit him inside – their tongues meeting once again. Slowing down, their lips were barely an inch apart, the hot breath tickling her and enticing her further with that smell, of tea-leaves and lilies.

Bringing her arms around his neck, he kissed her on the jaw, trailing softly along to her earlobe and nibbling it barely. Her hands clenched on his back – a muffled moan forming in the back of her throat. The sensation of his tongue licking her earlobe was sensual, making her forget how to breathe. He whispered something in her ear, her back tingling with the light flutter of hot breath.

Gentle, he kissed her under the jaw-line. Touching softly at her neck, he brought his hands under her to keep her held to him – grazing softly at her bare nape at the back. Her hands stroked through his hair as he lingered farther down to her collarbone. The rhythm of Mai's chest was hypnotizing and relaxing – the deep fall and rise. Mai bit her lip when he started stroking her collarbone. She craned her head to give him more room.

His hands glided across her body, trailing across her chest and setting her nerves on fire. She gasped and arched lightly, vaguely aware of his lips tendering her shoulder and sliding her strap lightly down, revealing a little more cleavage than would have been unnecessary in any other situation.

Gaining a fixed rhythm, he kissed his way to the other shoulder. He pulled the strap away from here as well. His hands touched her bare shoulder, touching lightly and wounding his way to her back…pulling her gown gently down. Her chest came free from the cloth, riding low and she pulled her arms free of the strap. It gathered under her chest.

He turned towards what had never interested him all his life – what was thought to be the love of man. He had never agreed to such sentiments, indeed, he found it disgusting, the concept of lust. He was sure that he would be of the same sentiment even now – he _was _of the same sentiment. Other women may never interest him as did the one lying beneath him, and it was her that he found amazing in all aspects. It was _her _who had defied him in almost everything. He had come to the realization that he was a common man.

But he didn't feel any lust – just a feeling that had grown so vast in the years that they had known each other and it would be only her till death that he would feel this way about. A tenderness of emotion that gave way to curiosity as he stared at her, he did want to touch her and feel her. Probably she would have a certain taste as well – he didn't know. She had been the only one to mesmerize him like this.

Gently, he caressed her – warm and soft, just as he had expected. Mai's hand clenched on the sheet as he stroked her chest with a tender hand – the feeling was delightful, a soft moan formed in the back of her throat. Mai's hand was tight on his arm. She felt slight pressure on her breasts her breathing was getting shallower, her legs getting tenser and a flame of desire burning in her stomach than ever before.

Lowering his lips, he took her areola in his mouth. Mai gasped his name, arching fully into him, her nails digging in his back.

"Naru!"

He didn't release her, her reaction and taste oddly pleasing him. Stirring something that hadn't been before, he pressed into her – embracing her firmly. She squirmed under him, throaty moans escaping her lips – the fire building…building. Her heart was beating wildly against his ears, the rise and fall of her chest as he tended it was erotic.

Her hands glided over his body, displeased with the clothing getting in the way – she pulled at his shirt a little restlessly. He released her, and started unbuttoning his shirt. Mai gave a moan of approval when her fingers touched his bare skin – hot, warm and suddenly she wanted him to cover her again. She pulled him down; her breasts pulled up against his chest and kissed him once again.

His hand caressed her leg, going under her dress lightly and then glided back out and rested underneath her knee. He guided her leg and brought it up over his waist. His lips trailed down her neck once again building in passion as her light touches set his skin on fire. His hands grazed over her back, their chests pressed together and Mai's dress constantly going down her body.

Breathing hitched and taken over by love and desire, he brought her dress down her legs and off. Mai lost her breath at that moment – not mustering enough thought to be embarrassed by such an act. Though, she could still feel herself tense up at that. She forgot her worry when his lips started touching her stomach and she thought that her head might explode.

"Ah!"

She was squirming, her legs restless – something wet trailing slowly down her legs.

That was it. He pulled at his pajama strings, drawing them out completely and let his last article of clothing sliding down his body. He touched her legs gently in askance and Mai opened them up for the first time only for him. Their breathing grew deeper. He brought her hands over her head and intertwined them with his as he settled down between her legs – not entering yet.

"Naru…" she whispered softly, "Naru…"

His hands went behind her to keep her steady against him; she wrapped her own around his shoulders. He kissed her neck softly. They both gasped when he touched her – Mai braced herself against the pain that was sure to come.

Slowly, gently, he pushed past her.

Pain ripped through her, causing her to yelp out in pain – her nails digging into his shoulders. He stopped, panting. He didn't want to hurt her. Never.

"Naru!"

"Its okay, Mai…shhh," he whispered gently, trying to soothe her.

Tears of pain trailed down her eyes. Little whimpers of pain coursing through her lips. She took comfort in his gentle whispers and the soothing hand on her back. Her breath was shaky as she tried to adjust to this entirely new feeling.

"Naru…"

She panted against his shoulder, sobbing slightly. He wiped her tears off, and leaned his forehead against her.

"You'll be alright."

"I know…" she assured in a tremble of a voice. She opened her eyes to look at him and widened her eyes in surprise. He was panting, his face was flushed, his eyes were hazy…and most of all, the usual barrier that he used to hide his thoughts and feelings wasn't there. It was as though it may never have existed – and that was what hit her most. The clear thoughts and feelings etched right across his face that made her forget her pain – this man _really, really loved her. _It made her throat clog up with emotion.

"I love you…" she whispered weakly, "I really do."

To her conveying that across seemed to have been very important. Even though she had always been the one to say it aloud – even though she had told him countless of times just how much he meant to her – there was just something in her that made it crucial for him to know _right now._

He wiped the flowing tears from her eyes with slightly quivering lip. He closed his eyes in acknowledgement.

"I know…"

He kissed her, easing into her. Mai gave a muffled moan of pain against his lips. He stopped once again. She released his lips, breathless. She stretched her legs farther for him. The resulting movement of their union caused a surprising jolt of pleasure to run through her body, a slight moan forming at her lips. She nudged him slightly, her heart in overdrive.

"I'm ready now…"

It came out a whisper, tickling his ear. And he moved…slowly, gently…lovingly. His breathing was ragged right next to her ear and she moaned lightly. She still wasn't used to this kind of sensation, and nor did she think that getting used to this kind of thing would never come easily. It still pained her lightly, but it was good enough to endure.

Their pace was slow and gentle, having been unpracticed. But the speed didn't matter – it was that their every breath was filled with the love for the other. The tenderness in their motion spoke volumes and their thoughts were far away from this world, for they were to find their bliss in each other. They were each other's support; one contained the other. For the slightest pain to one agonized the other and today they could truly unite in love and passion. Today they were telling each other how much they loved each other.

She told him all the time, and he had done none. It was now that the feelings in his heart spoke. For till death for them to last like this; to leave the past behind and move ahead to what looked like a promising future.

He huffed, unused to the pressure building inside of him – a searing hotness. Mai squirmed under him, moaning again. Their climax building together; an urge for release.

"Naru!"

Her eyes were scrunched closed; her face flushed brilliantly, her hand tight on his arm. His breath was hot and deep on her neck, kissing it lightly.

And there it was.

He released his breath, his eyes scrunched together and biting his lips from making a sound. Her body arched with him, locking her legs around him, her toes curling. The loudest moan forming in her throat as the strongest sensation of pleasure rose throughout her body. Accompanied with what belonged to him.

Mai huffed, returning from ecstasy and stared hazily and tiredly at her husband. He released her, falling onto his back beside her. Mai drew towards him and he wrapped his arms around her.

Their heartbeats were harmonized.


End file.
